DA 2010 Episode 8: Cross Your Heart
by AngelExposed
Summary: Valentines day arrives once again. Piotr returns to the mansion to have a chat with Remy. Meanwhile, Rogue and Bobby are making plans and Kitty makes an important decision (Finished R&R )
1. Chapter 1: Surprise Visit

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 8

Chapter 1: Surprise Visit

          Rogue stared down at the keyboard blankly, her mind wandering yet again for the fifth time that morning since she'd sat down to try and program her Danger Room session for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning.  Every time she tried to focus on the task, her mind become more and more clouded with the thoughts of another – the thoughts of the one person she'd tried for seven years to forget, and yet, found it impossible to.

          Remy.

          She sighed and glanced towards the monitor, surveying the work she'd done so far.   She'd barely programmed the first thirty seconds of the Danger Room session, this wasn't a good outcome from half an hour's worth of sitting at the control panel in the annex of the Danger Room itself.   She found it rather pathetic in several ways.  She pulled herself together and tried again, her mind drifted, drifting to thoughts of staring into those intense dark eyes of Remy's.  Seeing him look back at her with a love that no one else had ever given her.

          It was no use, with a sigh, she gave up with the program, deciding she'd re-run one of the old pre-programmed sessions and hope to god the kids didn't complain about monotony.

          "Rogue!"

          Rogue jumped, turned to see Illyana Rasputing standing with her hair in pigtails, her cornflower blue eyes staring back at her with a delight that was often seen in the child. 

          "Oh…Illyana, don't jump out at me like that, sugar," Rogue laughed, pressing a hand to her thudding heart, "what's wrong?"

          "Piotr is here!" Illyana jumped up and down excitedly, perhaps more excitedly than a fourteen year old should.  Rogue didn't care, she found Illyana's enthusiasm so encouraging.  She'd always been Rogue's favourite student. 

          Rogue stood, "Where is he?"

          "In the foyer, he would like to say hello."

          Rogue stood and followed the blonde teenager into the elevator, then up to the ground floor where Piotr Rasputin stood tall and handsome in the foyer, his travelling bag upon the floor.  "Hi there, stranger!" Rogue greeted brightly, some of her depressive mood beginning to lift at the sight of an old friend.

          "Hello, yourself," Piotr smiled, the happiness in his expression lit up his face, and almost the whole room, Rogue had forgotten how good it felt to have Piotr around.

          Illyana excused herself, "I must get back to class – Storm hates tardiness," she explained, and rushed off down towards the library where the class was being held.

          Rogue looked up at Piotr, his cornflower blue eyes – identical to Illyana's – stared back at her.  "You're looking well, Pete…"

"As do you," PIotr replied smiling brightly.

"What brings you to Bayville in February," Rogue asked.

"Illyana asked me to visit – she said she missed me terribly," he explained, "I thought I would take her out for a movie tonight – it has been so long since me and Illyana just went out for an evening of normality."

"That's sweet, I wish I'd had a big brother growin' up," Rogue commented, then made a face, "I had to make do with Kurt, but he was more like the annoying little brother I never had…" she smirked, "so anyway, how's life treating you?"

          "Very well," Piotr responded, "I did hear life has been somewhat troublesome for you though," he admitted.

          "How so?" Rogue asked, already feeling that she knew the answer.  "What'd you hear?" she swallowed back her frustration and tried to seem positive.

          Piotr looked at her, "I heard Gambit is back once again in your life."

          "Who told you?" Rogue asked, feeling a little defensive.

          "I ran into Sam not so long ago – he told me.  So is Gambit still here?"

          "That's a matter of opinion," Rogue confessed, she led the way to the kitchen intent on making some coffee, hoping it might make her senses a little more alert than they were feeling this chilly morning.  

          "I am not sure what you mean," Piotr responded to this as he caught up with her, confusion building in his voice..

          "It's a long story," Rogue sighed, she headed towards the coffee pot, the coffee still warm from someone's previous percolation.  "I'm not sure I really wanna talk about it," she added.

          "Something in the sadness of your voice makes me think you do," Piotr said softly, he stood beside her, watching her expressions closely, as if he thought he could read her thoughts just by the look on her face.

          Rogue stopped pouring the coffee, standing staring into space, the thought of having to explain it all from the beginning made her heart sink deep into her chest as if it had been suspended by a frail string that had suddenly given way and frayed to let it fall.

          Piotr touched her back tenderly, he bowed down a little to speak in a low careful tone to her, but with such kindness still evident in his deep voice, "it would do you good to talk about it," 

          "He has amnesia, Piotr," Rogue grabbed two cups from the nearby cabinet and poured coffee into them, "and the Professor reckons that he isn't going to make it back to how he was before…"

          "How bad is the amnesia?" Piotr accepted a cup of coffee from Rogue as she handed him one, he made his way to the table and placed the cup down.

          "Pretty bad," Rogue said, "He remembers absolutely nothing…"

Piotr pulled a chair out for her, let her sit and pushed it in for her, he then sat down himself, "nothing at all?" his expression betraying no surprise.

Rogue stared down at the table top, her gloved hands surrounding her cup, she could feel the warmth seeping through her gloves, "he can still talk and walk and think like he could…but…he has no memories of anything.  Of the X-Men, of his home, his family…of himself…of me…" she swallowed, emotion building up in her one again.  "The professor went into his mind and could retrieve absolutely nothin'…said everything had been wiped…"

          "How did this amnesia occur?" Piotr seemed most confused.

          "He was shot in the side," Rogue responded softly, "the trauma got to him I guess…"

          Piotr nodded slightly, "yes, I've read this can happen to gunshot wound victims," he stated, "some lose their whole lives because of it."

          Rogue shuddered, "I…I can't stand to think of him losing his whole life, Piotr…as worthless as I know he was…" she swallowed again, and forced herself not to cry as the emotion welled further inside her, "I know he still had a lot to live for."

          "I had heard rumours of him working as a petty thief in Illinois," Piotr admitted, "this to me does not sound as if he has much to live for."

          Rogue almost felt insulted at this, "what about me?" she asked, glancing over at him.

          Piotr took a sip of his coffee, waited momentarily, then spoke, "what about you?" he asked.

          "Am I not worth living for?" she asked.

          Piotr gave a deep sigh, "after all he has done…I doubt his life would be worth living even for you," he admitted.

          Rogue frowned, "Now you sound like Bobby.  Wants me to just pretend like Remy LeBeau is dead and this guy in the hospital wing is…someone else…" she got up  and paced a little, "I just…I can't give in that easily…and this whole amnesia thing…I don't buy it…I mean it seems too…suspicious."

          "But it does happen," Piotr stood too.  

          "Not to people like us," Rogue frowned, "We're mutants, we have all these powers but we can't bring the real Remy back again?  It's just…its just bullshit," she shook her head.

          Piotr remained silent, deep in thought, "If…you like, I shall speak with Remy – to see if I can help him in any way that I can," he offered.

          "If Kitty can't make him remember anything, what makes you think you can?"

          "I have known him longer than all of you," Piotr said, "I may be able to remind him of something…" he shrugged.

          Rogue sighed, "Okay…I…I'd go down there with you but…I—"

          "The pain is still too near to the heart?" Piotr asked.

          Rogue nodded.

          "Alright, I shall go down there alone."

          "I think Kitty is down there, tell her I sent you if she asks what you're doing there," Rogue said, "I suppose I should get back to programming the danger room session for this afternoon."

          Piotr smiled and left the room, Rogue sat back down to finish her coffee, hoping that Piotr might be able to do what the others had not.  

          "Good morning, pretty lady," Bobby Drake entered the kitchen, looking bright eyed and cheerful, he headed over to the coffee pot, "ooh, coffee."

          "Mornin'," Rogue said downcast, she tucked her hair behind her ear and stared down into her black coffee.

          "Uh-oh, I know that tone," Bobby poured coffee for himself and sat down at the table, "what's wrong?" he asked.

          "Nothin'," Rogue forced herself to seem positive again, extremely difficult as her heart seemed to sink even further until her stomach churned against it, "I'm just a bit tired, is all."

          Bobby sipped his coffee, "so…any plans for Valentines day?" he asked.

          Rogue paused, "Valentines day?" She asked, "today is Valentines day?"

          "It's the fourteenth of February, isn't it?" Bobby pointed out. 

          Rogue took some time to think, "wow…I forgot all about it…" she scratched the back of her neck, "I guess I don't have any plans…I'll do what I do every other year, join the kids on a marathon of taped 'Charmed' episodes, eat too much Ben & Jerry's Chunky Monkey until I make myself sick, drink a half a bottle of vodka in my room then make out with my Johnny Depp poster."

          "You don't have a Johnny Depp poster," Bobby pointed out, his pale blue eyes twinkled, he gave a massive grin.

          "Oh, yeah, I swapped it over for a poster of Josh Lucas," Rogue joked.

          Bobby smirked, "so…since you don't have any other apparent plans, how about a movie, some popcorn, dinner, and dancing?" he asked, looking down at the table as if he were absently searching for something.

          Rogue smirked, "a pity date?  Aww, you're so sweet," she giggled, and got up, "I'll think about it, in the meantime I have to go finish programming the danger room session for the kids," she explained, "I only have an hour to finish."

          "Better get cracking then."


	2. Chapter 2: Secrecy

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 8

Chapter 2: Secrecy

          Kitty Pryde sat down at the edge of Remy LeBeau's bed, "okay, well, if nothing else is helping you remember, maybe these things will," she said, dropping a slightly muddy clear plastic bag into his lap.  She sat watching him hopeful that seeing these items would trigger a memory.

          "What is this stuff?" Remy asked, staring down at the items in the bag, he reached out and unzipped the bag with a careful caution as if he were afraid something in the bag might be a bomb. 

          Kitty chewed her cheek for several moments, watching him curiously pick at the items in the bag, "they belong to you…things you had on you when we found you with the bullet wound," she finally explained.

          "Why is the bag dirty?" Remy asked absently, he took out a long leather wallet and opened it up, examining the strange shaped tools inside.

          "Uhm, it got accidentally thrown out in the trash," Kitty lied, and smiled, Rogue had already told her all about the closure-attempt by burying Remy's objects.  

          "What are these things…" Remy took out a small tool and examined its triangular head carefully, holding it up to the light.

          "A lockpicking tool," Kitty said, "you always carried those…" she explained, "you were…" Kitty sighed, "Look…I don't think you're really ready to know all this stuff, Remy, but nothing else is working…" she sighed and stood up, "You're a Thief, Remy, a damn good one," she turned away from him, she didn't want to see how he'd react, he'd already been reacting strangely to other things she'd told him.  

          "I…don't understand…what do you mean by Thief?" he asked, his voice sounded almost panicked.

          Kitty turned back towards him, she sat down on the bed again, this time a little closer, "You're not just a Thief, you were probably one of the youngest master thieves in the world, Remy, we're not talking about petty crime here like stealing VCR's and DVD players," she explained, although wanted to laugh thinking of the pile of boxes containing such things in Remy's apartment.  

          Remy's dark eyes were wide, his face seemed to grow paler with every word she spoke.

          "You stole high-value, exquisite paintings, jewellery, antiques, things like that," Kitty explained, "far as I know, you never actually stole from banks…you never stole actual money…" she explained.

          "Oh, and that makes me feel so much better!" he pulled himself out of bed, nearly collapsing at the pain that shot through his wound.

          "Remy!" Kitty gasped, grabbing a hold of him, "calm yourself!"

          "Calm myself?!  I wake up, I don't know who the fuck I am, where the fuck I am or who the fuck any of you are and now you're telling me I'm a fucking criminal!!  How did I get this wound, Kitty?!  How!?!" he demanded.

          Kitty drew her breath, "the police…they chased you, shot you…they didn't understand…they don't know you…"

          "That doesn't make it okay!" Remy pulled away, he crossed the room, bare feet slapping on cold floor tiles, "god, this whole thing is like a nightmare…mutants, thieves, guns!  And amnesia to boot…and I feel like I'm trapped!  You are all keeping me here as a hostage or something – until what, you can hand me over to the police?"

          "Don't be stupid," Kitty looked away, "If we wanted to hand you over to the police we could have done it years ago…" her thoughts instantly swept back to the memories of Jared's death, this was definitely not the time to tell him these things also.

          "What else are you not telling me?!" Remy insisted.

          "Kitty…" a familiar voice broke through their words between each other.

          Kitty and Remy both turned towards the door, tall and handsome Piotr Rasputin stood in the doorway, his expression rather confused at the situation as Remy seemed rather angry and Kitty distressed.

          "Pete…this…" Kitty swallowed, "this isn't a good time…" she put a hand to her head, grief of the situation bring a tension in her forehead, "Can you wait outside?" she asked, rather coldly without meaning to.

          "Right…" Piotr nodded and slipped out of the room, closing the door behind himself.

          "Who is that?" Remy frowned, "Another one of these 'mutants' Jean spoke of?"

          "We're all mutants, Remy," Kitty sighed, "even you," she sighed, 

          "Yes, well I have YET to see proof of this," Remy squinted in anger.

          "Look, don't take your anger out on me, alright?  I'm the one telling you what you want to know," Kitty headed for the door, "I'll be back in five minutes, I suggest you calm yourself."

          Kitty left the room, still pressing her fingers to her forehead, "god," she uttered.

          "I am sorry to have interrupted," Piotr said, he'd been standing waiting for her patiently, his cheeks slightly red from the embarrassment of disrupting the argument.

          "It's alright, it wasn't interrupting, I just…I don't think Remy can handle much more right now…" she said, "and you coming in…don't take it the wrong way, I didn't mean to jump down your throat and ask you to leave like that…I'm just stressed…" Kitty shook her head at herself, she pressed her back against the wall, closed her eyes and sighed.

          "I am sorry to have heard about your parents, Kitty," Piotr said softly.

          Kitty pressed her hand to her eyes, "so was I," She forced back the tears and swallowed any other emotion she was tempted to let herself feel, she then forced a smile, and looked up at him, "its good to have you back," she said.

          "I am glad to be back…but I may not be here long," Piotr said, "I am just visiting Ilyana briefly, I have other business to take care of," he explained.

          Kitty nodded, and looked away, "so…did you come down here to see Remy?" She asked.

          "I…thought perhaps my connection with him may help him with this amnesia?  After all, I did work with him when we were many years younger," Piotr reminded.

          Kitty glanced towards the door, "I think I should stay out here for a few moments, after all…I think he's kind of mad at me for not having told him all these things before…he's been here a few days now like this and…well, y'know…I've been trying to help him remember and its not faring well."

          "I will do what I can," Piotr said, "perhaps having a man to speak to might help."

          "That might be true," Kitty shrugged, "I'll be out here, alright?"

          "Alright…" Piotr smiled, touched her shoulder firmly in reassurance, then slipped into the room without another word.

          Kitty stood out in the hallway, tears welled up in her eyes and burst the moment Piotr was gone and she sobbed into her hands for a few moments.  After the tears came and went, she began to feel better.  She quickly dried her eyes on her sleeve, sniffed, tried to think positively and pushed the door open.

          She stopped to listen to what Piotr was saying, letting the door swing back towards her, letting it hang slightly ajar.

          "Gambit - you better be genuine in your illness – if not, and you are seriously trying to hurt them as I suspect you might – I may have to take measures to ensure you do not succeed."

          "Look, I don't know who you are, or what you're talking about," Remy sounded panicked, confused and restless.

          "Then I will hope for your sake that this is the truth…"

          Kitty stepped into the room slowly, "hey…" she said, trying to sound enthusiastic, but the misery in her voice was quite apparent to Remy and Piotr.

          "You have been crying…" Piotr stood quickly.

          "I'm fine, I have allergies to the flowers on the table in the hall," Kitty lied quickly, "did you help Remy remember anything?" she asked, knowing quite well what the discussion seemed to have entailed.

          "Not yet," Piotr sighed, "but perhaps…maybe I will try again later…"

          Remy looked quite apprehensive where he lay, Kitty drew her breath and looked at Piotr, "y'know, maybe that isn't such a good idea…I mean, Remy knows me, so…hey, it might be better if I just deal with him alone," she explained.

          "Alright," Piotr nodded, although looking quite vague about why Kitty had suddenly changed her mind, Piotr left the room, the door creaked closed quietly behind him.

          Kitty waited a few minutes until she heard Piotr's heavy footsteps descend down the hallway and finally were gone.  "Don't worry about him," she said, "He's a big guy, but he's just a big old cuddly pussy cat, wouldn't hurt a fly…" Kitty explained, "and…he definitely wouldn't hurt you…"

          "I'm not so sure about that," Remy leaned back, finally relaxing since Piotr's departure.

          "You guys used to work together, you know," Kitty said, fixing Remy's blankets back over him.

          "I don't remember," Remy uttered.

"At least you've managed to settle back down a bit after…what I told you," Kitty chewed her cheek, "how you feelin' now?"

 "Tired…so exhausted, more exhausted than I think I should be considering all I do is lie here…" he sighed.

          "The stress…it does exhaust you," Kitty admitted.  "I just…recently lost my parents to a fire…I've felt so tired ever since…stress, I guess."

          Remy looked at her, "recently?" he asked, "How long ago?"

          Kitty was hoping perhaps this might have reminded him, but it seemed to gain to recognition with him, "a week ago," she sighed, she felt more tears seep from her tired eyes, she wiped them away carefully, trying not to smudge her mascara, "you were with me…you were…taking care of me."

          Remy snorted, "you don't strike me as the kind of girl who needs taking care of, Kitty…"

          "I know," Kitty smirked through the tears, "but I was a mess, and you helped me through it a lot…" she reached over and put her hand upon his, "and now I'm going to do the same for you, I WILL get you through this, I promise."

          Remy nodded, "Alright, I trust you."

          "Coming from you, that means a lot," Kitty smirked, and stood, "get some sleep right now, I'll be back later, I have a lot more things to discuss with you…"


	3. Chapter 3: A Firm Offer

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 8

Chapter 3: A firm offer

          Kitty Pryde left the hospital wing and headed towards the foyer, Piotr was leaving the kitchen, a can of soda in his hand.  "Hey, can I have a word?" Kitty asked softly, she wandered over.

          "Of course," Piotr looked down at her, "would you like some soda?" he offered the can to her.

          "No," Kitty sighed, "No this isn't about soda, this is about what you said to Remy…" she stated flatly.

          Piotr pretended to be quite vague about this, "I…do not know what you are meaning."

          "Yes you do," Kitty sighed, "You were intimidating Remy in there, as if…I don't know, as if you knew something or thought he was up to something – which he is NOT.  We can all assure you he really HAS lost his memory, Piotr.  I just want to ask WHY you did that…?"

          "Are you angry with me?" Piotr seemed to try and change her attention from the question.

          "Yes, and don't change the subject," Kitty sighed, "Why did you do that?"

          "I do not trust his intentions…I worked with this man before you all knew him, I know he has many secrets…many…skeletons in his closet."

          "Many of which we know of already," Kitty responded, "look, Remy is not the bad guy anymore, he's one of us, has been for years…yes, we all thought he was guilty of murder, but he's innocent, okay?  It was just a stupid accident…"

          "It is not that…" Piotr sighed, "I just…I heard some very bad things, Kitty.  Things I am not sure I should be telling you…"

          Kitty frowned, "what…things…what are you talking about?"

          Piotr sighed, he put the can of soda on the nearest table, he pulled her over to a bench that was against the nearest wall and made her sit, he sat beside her, "do you know where he was for seven years?"

          Kitty paused, "Uhm…no, I know he's been in Illinois for the last year or so I guess…?" she shrugged, "why…what have you heard?"

          "You must promise me these details remain between us until I can gain more evidence of this…" Piotr said softly.

          "Okay…I promise," Kitty said, sounding quite confused.

          Piotr looked away, as if trying to recall some incident, "I was in California when I met with my cousin, Ivan coincidentally…I had not seen him in ten years," he frowned, "Ivan has the ability to track any mutant telepathically…which I had not known about," Piotr explained, "he was using this 'gift' to help people trace mutants for various things – the police and mutant bounty hunters, he was well known for it back home, apparently…"

          "And you never knew this until recently?" Kitty asked.

          Piotr nodded, "Well…it had been in the papers about Gambit – with him being on the run for murder as well as many robberies – it was headline news.  We happened to see this paper…and Ivan recognised Gambit instantly from a photo on the newspaper," he explained.

          "Recognised him from where?" Kitty asked.

          "A man had gone to see Ivan…asked him to trace Gambit…the payment was very generous… it ran into a six figure number, Ivan said."

          "A man?" Kitty asked, "What man?"

          "He gave no name, and Ivan did not seem to care…he said the money was all he was interested in receiving for the trade of the location of Gambit – so he did this.  Located Gambit in Paris."

          "When was this?"

          "Two years ago," Piotr replied.  "What the outcome is, I do not know, all I know is that if some man would pay Ivan this amount of money for Gambit's location then it could not be good…"

          "He never mentioned it," Kitty admitted softly.

          "Gambit has always been very secretive, you know this, so I doubt either of us should be surprised," Piotr responded.

          "But I mean, this was two years ago, why should he mention it, and what if nothing came of it, we don't know who this man was, for all we know he could have just been a potential client trying to hire Remy to do a major heist…remember, Remy IS a master Thief."

          "Yes, I am aware of this, of course," Piotr explained, "but I have already considered this fact and dismissed it – if this man could afford to pay such amount to my cousin for tracing Gambit, then he would pay Gambit more to steal something, surely…" Piotr explained.

          "So?" Kitty shrugged.

          "If Gambit had received such payment, why was he living in a very bad apartment and using petty thievery to pay rent?  It is all in the newspapers, Kitty…" Piotr explained.

          Kitty sighed, "I know, I read the articles…" she sighed, "when he gains back his memory he's probably gonna go ballistic when he finds out about it all coming out like that," she added.

          "I know," Piotr said, "this is why I have come, Kitty.  I am suspicious and…concerned, for you all," he placed his hand upon Kitty's arm, "I feel it is necessary to find out the truth."

          "Okay," Kitty nodded, "I'll talk to him, okay, but…don't say anything to anyone else, they're all still really…suspicious of him themselves, and weary of him…" She explained, "I don't want him stressing anymore because of peoples suspicions about him…he barely knows who he is, he barely knows what he's done…"

          "When are you going to tell him all these things?" Piotr asked.

          "Tonight," Kitty said, "Unless I have other plans, that is."

          "Other plans?" 

          "Well, it is Valentines day," Kitty looked away.

          "Oh…right," Piotr nodded, "so…you have a date?"

          "No," Kitty stood up slowly, "no dates."

          "Same here.  I am taking Illyana out to a movie…"

          "Oh…" Kitty looked away, slightly disappointed, "right, well…I'm gonna go take a nap, suddenly I feel quite tired."

          "Alright…" Piotr nodded. 

          Kitty gave him one last longing look, before heading upstairs.

          Rogue stared out over the danger room training session from the control annex above the danger room itself, she gazed out the windows, watching the students as they worked hard to complete the mission objective.

          "Hey," Bobby Drake entered the control room, he was in shorts and a sweatstained tanktop, he'd obviously been working out in the gym. 

          Rogue glanced over her shoulder at him, "hey," she said, she turned back to watch the students, "Look at this…" she said, "Monet St. Croix…she's so…calm…she takes it in her stride."  Rogue gestured towards the window.  In the danger room, the girl known as Monet, a gorgeous Algerian with long silken black hair, perfect skin, dark eyes and a lithe figure was soaring in the air, large cannons were shooting out from every direction, she barely had to swing her hands out with any effort as they collided with her fists and dropped to the floor in dented heaps.

          "Reminds me of you, a bit," Bobby smirked, he walked over, leaning on the control panel to gaze out better of the window.

          "I'm not that calm during a training session," Rogue muttered, she folded her arms stubbornly.

          "No, but you have a relaxed confidence because you know you're pretty much invulnerable," Bobby said, "You don't panic as much as you used to," He added.

"Well…it means I don't have to worry about my own ass as much and can concentrate on keeping an eye on other peoples safety," she shrugged, "what's so bad about that?"

"Nothing at all," Bobby sat down in the nearest chair watching interestedly, "but you know what the Professor, Logan and Ororo always used to tell us when we were training back when we were their age," he gestured to the young mutants in the danger room.

"Yes, yes, I know," Rogue smirked, "don't rely too much on your powers," she said, "they might just let you down at some point…"

"That's probably something you need to teach Monet, only something tells me she'd just assume she knows better than you," Bobby admitted.   "Yours and Monet's powers are quite similar really, I guess it isn't surprising she fights like you in the Danger Room," He observed

          "I like to think I'm much less arrogant in the danger room," Rogue said, "She's diving in stopping all those cannons NOT to help the team at all, but to make herself look good, as if she can do it all, a one girl team…and the fact that her arrogance NEVER causes her to make mistakes or slip up once bugs the hell out of me," Rogue sighed. 

          "Have you tried to cause her to make mistakes to teach her a lesson?" Bobby asked.

"I always try to pull surprises out on her in the Danger Room, surprise attacks and stuff…nothing fazes the girl.   She acts like she knew it was coming.  Nothing gets to her, nothing hurts her, nothing surprises her…and she's just so damn perceptive," Rogue added, "she knew about Remy having messed me up – I don't know how she knew, maybe rumours, or maybe she just saw it in my face, but she…she just knew…"

          Bobby looked up at Rogue, "she's really intelligent apparently…Jean told me Monet has the highest I.Q. in the mansion – except from Professor Xavier's…there's like 3 points between their I.Q.'s or something," he shrugged.   

          "Not very comforting, really," Rogue said, "makes me wonder why she's even here, I mean she can control her powers perfectly…she should be at college or something instead of taking High School classes with us…" she sat down also and rested her elbow on the counter, "she'd be great in the Team except…her attitude…"

          "Yeah, her attitude stinks, I agree," Bobby shrugged, "but she's a kid," he added, "And…besides, you're probably the best one to relate to her, you had a kind of 'attitude' problem when you first came to the mansion – or so I heard."

          "You heard wrong," Rogue made a face, "Anyway, to change the subject…is that Pity Date still up for grabs?" she asked with a smirk.

          "Sure, it's a firm offer."

          "Great, then I'm interested, I definitely need to get out of this place tonight…if I have to spend Valentines day listening to Monet's lectures about 'Hallmark' holidays and commercialised romance, I'll scream," she said, although secretly the only thing she was thinking was that she didn't want to have to spend Valentines day in the mansion thinking of Remy.  She needed something to take her mind off of it, and Bobby seemed to have the solution.  

          Bobby laughed softly, "okay.  It's a date."


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmare

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 8

Chapter 4:  Nightmare

          Kitty Pryde was dreaming – if it could be called a dream.  It was almost like a nightmare – and she was no stranger to those after all the things she'd seen and done in her life.  Everything was so real, so vivid in the dream, she wasn't sure where reality ended and the dream began, and yet, she was fully aware she was in a dream.

          There was no walls, no floor, no ceiling, and nothing for miles and miles ahead, just an eternal blackness with strange reddish tinted mists swirling softly across the air – it reminded her of painting as a child, dipping a paintbrush into clean water, and watching the remainder of paint rinse from the brush, the colour of the water swirling, making veins and branches until she stirred the paintbrush in the water to see the colour cloud the water.

          She asked herself where she was, but she seemed to have no voice, so she thought it, and there was no reply to her own thoughts, and loneliness seemed to echo in her brain.  She was floating towards something, a shape, floating in mid air, a red leather book.

          Kitty recognised the book at once, although it looked old, musty and slightly tatty, it was Remy's journal from seven years before.  Only if Kitty hadn't known better she could have sworn it were a hundred years old. 

When she was finally close enough, she reached out to touch it, the book was sticky and she pulled her fingers back and stared down at them.

They were stained red, sticky, congealed.  She raised her fingers to her face and sniffed, the smell was acrid, so unbelievably foul she almost wretched.  It was unmistakably the smell of stale blood.

She gasped, jerking back from the book, the book rattled in the air as if her movement had caused a vibration upon the mist it was settled upon, and the cover of the book swung open, the pages were stained with blood, and in the very centre of the page was a pool of it, that seemed to indicate a hole within the pages that almost seemed to be realistically bleeding before her very eyes.  She turned the page, as she did some of the blood spilled from the book, running along the joining of the pages and dripping off into endlessness.  

Unsure of the situation, she began to flick through the pages, pages that almost seemed to be written in blood, words in French mixed with vague English, the handwriting careless, almost as if a panicked hand had scrawled them.  The more pages she turned, the less entries there were, short entries, barely a word or two.  Finally, she reached end of the book, the entries had stopped, and the wound in the centre of the book – upon the very last page – was still bleeding profusely, although now, a glint of silver was showing through the deep red, she couldn't bring herself to touch it, but she knew what it was.  A bullet.

Kitty woke up with a gasp, she could have sworn even awake she could still detect the sour smell of blood, she looked down to her hands, tears brimming her large blue eyes.  Her hands were clean, and bare, and she brought them to her face and breathed in, making sure the smell was not there.  Only the faint smell of perfumed hand ointment remained where the smell of blood had been so vivid in the dream.  

She pulled herself up, she thought she was going to be sick, but she held the nausea back, and tried to think straight, she put her hand to her head, focusing on the points of the dream.

It's just a nightmare, she told herself sternly, she wiped her eyes. 

The dream made her feel unclean, the blood on her hands still there in her mind even if she couldn't see it anymore.  She rushed to her bathroom, turned on the shower, yanked her clothes off and climbed under the water, imagining the water rinsing off the blood that wasn't there.

I'm going crazy, she thought dully, she turned the water heat up a few notches until it was near scalding point, submersed in steam and hot water, she began to feel better, despite her suspicions about her own sanity. 

She got out, pulled her bathrobe around herself and walked over to the sink, wiped the steam off the mirror with the palm of her hand, and looked at her slightly distorted reflection, her short brown hair plastered to her head, her eyelashes spiky, her face pink.

"Kitty!"

Kitty turned towards the open threshold between the bathroom and her room, she could see her bedroom door opening, Jean Grey was stepping in, looking around, but not seeing her.

Kitty grabbed a small towel from the rack and began to dry her hair, she stepped into her bedroom, "I'm here," she said to Jean.

Jean smiled, "I was wonder…could I maybe use a spray of your perfume?  Scott accidentally knocked mines over and I haven't had a chance to replace it yet."

Kitty nodded and gestured over to her dresser, "Help yourself."

"You look tired," Jean commented concernedly glancing over her shoulder at Kitty as she wandered over to the dresser.

"Haven't slept much lately…and I just had a nap and woke up – had the oddest dream," Kitty sighed.

"I know how that can be," Jean raised a lime green bottle of perfume into the air, stepped under the falling mist of scent, and twirled a little, "it'd be nice to be able to dream about nice normal things like getting married and having babies," she admitted, "instead we dream about things like monsters, demons, and dying."

Kitty nodded, she sat down on her bed, still drying her hair.

"I've read through a lot of the psychiatry books in the library…some people theory we have certain dreams for a reason," Jean stated, she surveyed herself in the mirror, fixed her hair, adjusted her necklace.  "How do I look?"

"Fantastic," Kitty nodded, "You and Scott going out for Valentines day?"

"Yeah," Jean grinned, "I think he's going to pop the question tonight.  He's been very…apprehensive all day, and…well, I didn't want to read his thoughts…but a girl can only hope," she smiled.

Kitty smiled a little, "It'd be great if he did."

"Aren't you going out tonight?" Jean asked.

Kitty sighed again, "Unfortunately, its likely I'm going to spend tonight trying to make Remy remember what a Cajun Sneak Thief he was while everyone else is falling in love, being kissed and getting laid – or in your case, even proposed to," she stood up.

"I wouldn't feel too bad, Kitty, Valentines day is just another day…"

"Yeah, I know, I've heard the 'Hallmark Holiday' lecture from Monet today already," Kitty smirked.  "But it's hard to not feel bad on Valentines day when you haven't had a boyfriend in SO long and you're beginning to forget what being kissed actually feels like…"

"Why didn't you take a leaf out of Rogue's book?"

"Which is?" Kitty raised an eyebrow, realising she had barely spoken to Rogue today at all.

"Go out with a team-mate just as friends – something to take your mind off feeling so alone," Jean explained.

"Who's she going out with?" Kitty asked, and she crossed her fingers pleading in her thoughts for Jean to say anyone else's name other than Piotr.

"Bobby," Jean stated, "Well, I better go, its nearly seven.   Cheer up, Kitty…" Jean said, "bye," she said, smiling, and then left, closing the door behind herself.

Kitty sighed and sat in front of the dresser, she hadn't even felt bad about Valentines day up until Piotr had set foot into the mansion.  Every time he set foot in the place, Kitty felt her heart suddenly become more alive than it ever had, and wondered if this was possibly the feeling Rogue had always spoke about having when Remy was in her life.

Stop thinking about it, Kitty thought at herself angrily.  She tried to think of something that would take her mind off of her own loneliness, and the dream popped back into her mind.

What if Jean was right?  What if she'd had the dream for a reason, what if her dreams were trying to tell her something?

Kitty looked at herself, the journal, the blood, the bullet?  What did it all mean?  Maybe asking Hank what he thought might help.  She decided, Hank, being Hank, was more than likely spending Valentines day down in his lab with his own true love – his research.

Kitty pulled on some comfortable baggy pants and a grey hooded shirt, she pulled her hair back from her face with a hairband, and she stepped out into the hall barefoot intent on making her way down to the lab.

Seeing Remy LeBeau, standing in the hall gazing out of the window about twelve feet away, suddenly made her forget what she'd been doing.

"Remy?" Kitty asked softly.

Remy turned, he looked at Kitty, "oh…hi…" he said, his expression was sombre, "I was actually looking for you…" he said.

"Then…why are you standing at the window...?" Kitty asked, "and anyway, you shouldn't be out of bed," she walked over, happening to glance out of the window as she did.  Outside, Rogue and Bobby were walking towards Bobby's car, parked out front.

Remy was watching again, his expression concentrated, as if he were trying to remember something but was having a hard time doing so.  His attention was on Rogue, watching as she tossed her long brown and white hair over her shoulder, the sway of her walk, the flex of her thigh as it slipped through the slit at the back of her long black skirt.

"You…like her, don't you?" Kitty asked, folding her arms.

Remy kept watching, "I…I don't know, to be honest…there's something about her, something so…familiar…and yet…I can't figure out why."

Kitty stared out of the window with him, watched her two team-mates get into the car and drive off.  

How much longer can I go on pretending that there isn't more to tell Remy?  Kitty thought at herself, she glanced back to Remy, his expression was now sullen, disappointed now that Rogue was gone.  "So…you really don't remember Rogue?" Kitty asked, touching upon the subject.

"Seems to me like I should…she's beautiful…" Remy confessed, "women like that aren't easy to forget, are they?"

"Usually not," Kitty said, "Listen…there's…something I think I need to tell you…"


	5. Chapter 5: Two Plus Two Makes Four

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 8

Chapter 5:  Two plus Two makes Four

          Rogue and Bobby entered the Bayville movie theatre, "so…" Rogue began, she walked alongside Bobby, "what movie are we seeing, anyway?" she asked curiously.

          "Well, there's this new comedy out…Jennifer Aniston is in it.  I've heard it's really funny," Bobby admitted.

          Rogue smirked, "You only want to see it because she's in it – and everything she's in, she always has her nipples showing through her top," she stated, matter-of-factly.

          "That's not true," Bobby made a face, "I think she's a great actress – that's why I want to see the movie."

"And her having perfect breasts has nothing to do with it?" Rogue grinned.

"And so what if she does?  I don't mind that too much…"

          "I'm sure you don't," Rogue smirked, "I'm sure you have no problem with it at all," she added, folding her arms, suppressing a laugh.

          Bobby grinned too, he glanced at her, "By the way, you look great," he said, "much better than Jennifer Aniston."

          "I wish I was her…she gets to sleep with Brad Pitt…" Rogue joked.

"Look if you don't wanna see the movie, we don't have to?" Bobby asked.

"It's fine, Bobby," Rogue assured, she glanced across the large foyer, queues of people were building up to buy tickets for a movie.  "Hey, look!  There's Piotr and Illyana!" she gestured to the very back of one of the cues, Piotr and Illyana were standing waiting to buy tickets.

          Bobby glanced and his expression became rather confused, then disappointed, "oh…yeah…"

          Rogue grabbed Bobby's sleeve, "c'mon, lets go say hi…"

          "Alright…"

          Rogue and Bobby approached, Piotr and Illyana seemed pleasantly surprised and delighted to see both of them, "Hey you guys," Rogue said brightly.

          "Hello," Piotr smiled, "I take it you are also seeing a movie?"

          "The new Jennifer Aniston one," Rogue admitted.

          "Us too!" Illyana said excitedly.

Piotr nodded, "yes, I have heard it is very funny."

          Rogue grinned, "yeah, that's what Bobby said," she winked at Bobby, "hey, you guys should hang out with us…" she said brightly.

          Piotr looked at her, "are you not on a date?" he asked.

          "Pity date, its hardly the same thing," she said, keeping a low voice, trying to leave Illyana out of earshot of it, "we're just friends," she assured, then turned to Bobby, "its okay if they hang with us, right?"

          "Uh…erm, of course," Bobby forced a smile, "glad to have them along," he added.

          "Great," Rogue smiled, "lets go get the tickets."

          Kitty Pryde led Remy LeBeau into her bedroom, and she closed the door after he'd stepped in.  He looked perplexed and perhaps a little nervous, untidy as ever, unshaven, eyes tired.

          "It's probably too soon to tell you all this stuff," Kitty began as she walked over to her dresser, she pulled the top drawer open and began to rummage through it, bringing out an envelope, "But…you haven't remembered anything, and I know its driving you crazy…its driving me crazy," Kitty sighed, she walked over to the bed and sat down primly, "sit here," she commanded softly.

          Remy walked over slowly, taking a seat beside her, careful not to harm his wound as he did so, "What is it?" he asked. 

          Kitty opened the envelope and removed a small pile of photographs, "see for yourself."

          Remy took the photographs from her, and began to sift through them carefully, eyes intensely placed upon each picture.  Kitty glanced to the photos, the pictures of Remy and Rogue showed an obvious closeness he'd somehow erased from his mind.    

          "You…and Rogue," Kitty said tenderly, "Were…really close."

          "How…close," Remy raised his eyes finally from the photos to look at Kitty with a desperate inquisitiveness. 

          "Very," Kitty kept eye contact, hoping to keep him calm just by giving him a sympathetic expression, keeping her voice gentle and soothing.  "You loved each other…a hell of a lot..."

          Remy looked to the pictures again, ran the tips of his fingers over the photographs of himself and Rogue together in embrace, "I…I don't remember…god, I don't remember and yet I feel like I should…"

          Kitty looked at him, "you guys had been interested in each other ever since you came to the mansion when you were nineteen," she explained, "Rogue was only fifteen at first, so nothing much happened, and then, somehow, overnight it seemed, suddenly you guys were in love…"

          Remy looked into space distantly, listening to every word, as if he were trying to conjure a picture of the story in his head.

          "The longer you stayed with us, the closer you guys got…though, there were always complications…Rogue's powers didn't really help," Kitty watched him closely, she couldn't imagine how torn he was right now trying to remember these things and only coming up with blankness.  "You couldn't touch her, and it bothered her a lot…" Kitty continued, "and you had secrets, you were always keeping secrets..." 

          "What…secrets."

          "Months before you came to the mansion, Rogue and Nightcrawler had an incident with two mutants who infiltrated the mansions, destroyed our security systems, and claimed they were there to take Rogue…" Kitty chewed her lip, she tried to remain calm, although remembering all this so vividly when she knew Remy couldn't was bound to set off some kind of reaction sooner or later.  She'd seen the reaction earlier that day and wasn't something she wanted to have to see him go through again.  He wasn't strong enough for that kind of emotion yet.

          "And?" Remy demanded.

          "One of those mutants was you, Remy," Kitty sighed.

Remy looked positively horrified, "Me?"

"And Rogue beat you both.  But at a price…her powers…to absorb the powers of others upon touch – caused her to permanently absorb the powers of Miss Marvel – the other mutant with you.  She went into a coma for like a month after that…and then she came out of it – thank god," Kitty closed her eyes and tried to remember, "Anyway, somehow…you ended up wounded on our grounds months later – he weren't sure why at first and you wouldn't tell us…but Rogue wouldn't let it drop…she kept pushing…"

"And?" Remy asked desperately.

"One night…you had an accident on your motorbike, and you and Rogue both crashed into water, she saved your live with mouth to mouth, but absorbed your powers – and memories – in the process.  She found out that you had known it was all a plan that she was supposed to get Miss Marvel's powers…that you'd pretended to be in love with Miss Marvel to get her into your little gang of mutant miscreants, with one of our worst enemies," Kitty frowned.

"This is confusing…"

"Okay, well, look at it this way, that's just ONE of the many mistakes you made with her…you started out as not such a nice guy…" Kitty explained, "but then you fell in love with Rogue and things changed…but you still had secrets, you kept a secret that you were married…that nearly cost Rogue her life thanks to you…and then of course…your ex-girlfriend shows up on the doorstep saying she's pregnant…that really messes your relationship up with Rogue…and then later on Bella Donna – your girlfriend – had a miscarriage…you were devastated," Kitty sighed.

"What then?" Remy asked.

"You and Rogue were still sort of trying to work things out around then, and this guy came to the Mansion – a student.  Around seventeen, blue hair, a goth – like Rogue," Kitty looked away, "they hit it off, and Jared – that was his name – started trying to get Rogue to go out with him.  You never found out 'til later, and it caused you and Rogue to split up – again.  Rogue started dating Jared, and you weren't too happy about it.  Then one night, me and Jared got into a fight, the bastard nearly killed me – and he took off, no one knew where he went, and not many of us cared."

"What does this have to do with me?" Remy frowned.

"I'm getting there," Kitty promised, "Anyway…you and Rogue were finally sorting things out, everything seemed fine, you'd gotten together…and then one night…we all woke up to this massive crashing sound…you'd gone, and Jared was dead in your room, crushed to death by an explosion that had so obviously been caused by your powers…"

Remy stood up quickly, his expression full of panic, "what are you saying?!"

"You accidentally killed Jared," Kitty said softly.

Remy looked on the verge of tears, "I'm a murderer?!  A thief AND a murderer!?" he demanded, "why the fuck do you want me to remember all this?!" he demanded, "I was…"

"You were still a good man, Remy," Kitty stood up, "and what you did in the past…the things that happened…weren't always your fault…and even Rogue realised that."

Remy headed for the door, "I need to get out of here…"

Kitty stood up, "Wait!"

"Leave me alone, you've just told me I'm a fucking murderer, how do you expect me to deal with this?!" he demanded, "just leave me the fuck alone."

Rogue, Bobby Drake, Piotr and Illyana Rasputin left the movie theatre after having seen the movie, Bobby had been extremely quiet, and Rogue couldn't understand why, she'd barely even seen him laugh through the movie despite its hilarity.  He seemed preoccupied.

"Are you okay?" Rogue asked as she walked beside him, they were a few feet ahead from Piotr and Illyana.

"Of course," he said brightly, "why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, you just seem…I don't know…preoccupied or something," Rogue shoved her hands in the pockets of her jackets, "what's up?"

"Nothing," Bobby shrugged.

Piotr and Illyana caught up with them, Piotr spoke first, "I am starving…why don't we all go out for Pizza?"

"Well…me and Rogue have reservations at nine-thirty," Bobby stopped walking, he looked at Piotr then to Rogue.

Rogue glanced to Bobby, "It's just reservations…you can break them, no big deal," she shrugged.

"But…"

"Hey, Pizza would be so much better than all that fancy food right now," Rogue admitted, she smiled.

Bobby looked at her pleadingly for one moment, then sighed, "Y'know, you're right, y'know…we could just…cancel," he shrugged.  "Pizza does sound good…and if that's what you want to do…"

"Great," Rogue grinned, "looks like we're all going to Pizza Hut!"


	6. Chapter 6: Least Expected

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 8

Chapter 6:  Least Expected

          Kitty stepped through the threshold leading into the Laboratory in the subbasement of the mansion, Hank McCoy was leaning over a book at one of the counters, making notes, his expression of dire concentration.  

          As he heard Kitty's bare feet pat gently on the cold tile floor, he raised his eyes, gazing at her through his hexagonal glasses, "Kitty…what can I do for you?" he asked brightly, although Kitty could trace a certain amount of exhaustion and frustration lacing his tone.

          "I wanted to ask a question…you…well, you're a doctor, you studied psychiatry and psychology, and, I don't know, maybe you'd have some advice…" Kitty said, she sat on a high stool near one of the counters.

          "Advice on…?" Hank asked, giving up on his notes for now and wandering over, curious.

          "I had this weird dream, Hank.  And It's not like I haven't had weird dreams before, but this one…I don't know, it's different," Kitty said, "I dreamt about Remy's journal…and there was a bullet wound in it, I saw the bullet in the journal…I don't know what that's trying to tell me."

          Hank seemed incredibly interested, "the bullet that Remy was shot with no doubt," he fathomed, "perhaps your dream is trying to tell you something."

          "Did you ever keep the bullet?" Kitty asked, although she was unsure why she'd asked such a thing, she hadn't even thought about it until it passed her lips.

          "As a matter of fact…" Hank got up and wandered over to a cupboard, he opened it and began to search inside, he pulled out a small plastic ziplock bag containing a bullet, "I did," he finished saying.

          Kitty got up and wandered over, "wow, its so tiny…and it left such a gaping wound too."

          "You know, I've never examined it closely before, I've been preoccupied with my research," he said embarrassedly, "I had Jean clean it and bag it for me," he explained, "lets look at it," he suggested, he approached a microscope upon the countertop.  He picked up a pair of tweezers, removed the bullet from the bag and placed it under the microscope, he leaned forward to gaze down, turning the dial to let it come into focus, "oh my," he said, "fascinating."

          "What is it…?" Kitty asked, a little curious herself now.

          "Have a look," Hank moved back and gestured towards the microscope enthusiastically.

          Kitty wandered over, she gazed down into the microscope, the bullet magnified so incredibly she could see every tiny little scratch upon its surface, and then, something else caught her eye, "what's this…?" She asked, "it looks like a…piece of computer chip or something," she admitted, noting a very tiny high tech section of the front of the bullet that to the naked eye would have never been noticed.  

          "Yes…it does…" Hank nodded as Kitty turned to look at him.

          "Why would the police have bullets like THAT?" Kitty asked, "I mean, come on, the Illinois Police are well funded, but they're not THAT well funded…"

          "I doubt this bullet was ever shot by a police officer, Kitty," Hank admitted, he removed the bullet from the microscope with the tweezers and gazed at it closely, adjusting his glasses, "I cannot believe how incredibly intricate this is, to the naked eye it barely looks like a few scratches – this is very advanced," Hank said, "so much detail…"

          Kitty chewed her lip, waiting for Hank to continue, but he didn't, "So…what does it mean?"

          "At the moment, I'm completely unsure of what this means…" he said, "I will need to investigate further…" Hank's eyes had a twinkle that only ever appeared when something interesting was in his agenda. 

          "Did you ever find out what happened to your research?" Kitty asked.

          Hank looked at Kitty, "funny enough…no…but I have my suspicions," he admitted, "but no proof – at least, not yet."

          "Suspicions?"

          "It's not polite to say who I think did it, Kitty, but I have a very good idea," Hank said, "Excuse me, I'm going to be busy finding out what this bullet does…"

          Kitty nodded, "Okay, I'll leave you to it."

          Bobby Drake parked his car at the front of the mansion later that night, "Here we are," he said, "Home."

          "Thank you for the lift," Piotr Rasputin said as he exited the car, the car seemed to buckle as his weight left it, and then rattle ever so slightly as Illyana climbed out.  The brother and sister headed towards the mansion.

          "I had fun tonight, Bobby.  It helped a lot, hanging out with you guys," Rogue admitted, she smiled a little, and reached over to open her door, Bobby put his hand on her arm.

          "Wait," He said softly, looking at her intensely.

          Rogue turned and looked back at him confusedly, "Something wrong?"

          "No…" Bobby sighed, "Well…yes…everything…" he ran his fingers through his hair in a frustrated fashion, his eyes darted back and fourth from her to the dash, he seemed torn in what to say.

"You've been acting really weird all night, Bobby," Rogue admitted, "you've been…quiet…aloof…what's going on?  It's just…it's just not like you…"

Bobby looked at her, "it's…been a rough night…forget it," he sighed, and reached for his own car door.

"No…wait," Rogue pleaded, "what's going on?  Is something wrong?  Are you upset?  Did I do something to piss you off?  I need to know…"

Bobby groaned, "fine…come walk with me," he suggested climbing out into the chilly driveway.  He walked down towards the Gardens.

Rogue climbed out and began to follow quickly, "wait up," she said, almost tripping in her stiletto heels, "okay, so…what's goin' on?" she asked softly.

Bobby put his hands deep into his pockets, shoulders shrugged up to his neck.  Rogue watched him, finding it strange he was acting as if he might be cold – considering his powers worked on the basis of cold and the temperature of it never seemed to bother him in the slightest.

Finally, Bobby began to speak after a moment or so of walking, "This whole night…I was hoping to talk to you about something…something that's been on my mind for a really…really long time," he sighed, "but…then Piotr and Illyana showed up and…I don't know, it was hard to get you alone to talk to you."

"Get me alone?" Rogue raised an eyebrow and laughed, "y'know, that sounds kind of suggestive," she hugged herself against the slight breeze.

Bobby stopped, "I have something to tell you…" he sighed, taking his hands out of his pockets, "And…it's just…it's just…its so hard to say," he looked away for a moment, "and…when I say it you're either going to laugh…or…you're going to freak in which case maybe its better I don't tell you anyway…"

Rogue stood in front of him, "I won't laugh…or freak…" she stated.  Now she found herself wondering what it was that he could have to say.  He knew her well enough to know she'd either laugh or be shocked, and this had to mean the news couldn't be very good.

Bobby looked her deep in the eyes, "promise me…"

"I promise."

"Cross your heart?" he asked.

Rogue smirked, "cross my heart, hope to die," she nodded, drawing an invisible cross against her chest.

Bobby kept her stare all the time, looking at her so intently, his eyes burning into hers, Rogue suddenly felt a very strange tingle up her back and she began to realise what he was going to say before he'd ever said it.

"I'm in love with you," Bobby blurted, "Been…in love with you ever since you and Gambit first got together years ago…been in love all that time…and dyin' to say until now."

Rogue found herself taking a step back, "w-w-what…?"

"You heard…" Bobby frowned a little, his suspicions of her reaction seemed proven.

Rogue swallowed, "but you…you can't be, I mean come ON, we've known each other forever, I'd have KNOWN by now if you were…" she stammered.

Bobby sighed, "see…I knew you'd freak…"

"I'm not freaking…" Rogue drew in a deep breath, she sat on the nearest patch of grass and clutched her head, how could she get out of this, how could she tell him she wasn't interested without hurting his feelings?  How could this all be happening?  They were just close friends but an hour ago and now?  Now she was the love of Bobby's life and she'd never known it until now.

Bobby folded his arms, "I mean…why did you think I'd never had a successful relationship with anyone?  Didn't it dawn on you at some point why I spent so much time with you?  Why I liked taking you out places – and paying for dinner.  Why I was always there when you needed me and even when you didn't…" Bobby trailed off.

Rogue stood up, almost tripping again in her heels, "no…it didn't!  I just can't believe you'd tell me this – you know what I'm going through, Bobby!"

"You have no idea how hard this is for me, Rogue…"

"How hard it is for YOU?!" Rogue demanded, "think about that, Bobby, think about how hard things have been for me this last month – with Remy losin' his memories, findin' out how Jared really died!  Feelin' guilt for havin' labelled Remy a murder!" Rogue felt tears sting her eyes, "and now you've gone and put this on me as well!" she demanded, "why couldn't you have told me this a few years ago?!  I would have at least known HOW to handle this then!"

"As long as you were pining for HIM how could I ever try to tell you how I felt?!" Bobby asked.

Rogue shook her head, "I can't deal with this, Bobby, I can't…" she sighed, "you're a very good friend…and I love you AS a friend…but I can't…I can't love you like that," she sighed, "I'm sorry…"

Bobby looked at her longingly, "can't you even give me a chance…god knows, you gave Gambit enough chances, why not me?!"

          "Bobby…take my advice…and forget about it," Rogue looked at him, she wouldn't' allow herself the tears she needed to cry, "every guy who ever feels for me ends up hurt, in trouble…even dead…" she referred to Jared, "I don't want you to ever have any of that pain…" she frowned, "everything I touch…turns to shit…" she whispered, "just leave me alone," she uttered coldly, and headed towards the mansion, leaving Bobby standing alone in the cold dark night.

          She entered the mansion through the front door, taking her jacket off as she headed towards the staircase, it was then that she noticed Remy LeBeau standing upon the banister at the top of the stairs overlooking the foyer, she strained her eyes to look closely, noticing a noose around his neck.

          "Remy…what are you doing?!" she demanded, panic overwhelming her, freezing her to the spot.

          Remy LeBeau did not answer Rogue at all.  He looked at her with tragic, desperate soulful eyes, eyes of pain, hurt, he looked as if he'd been crying.

"Remy…come down…" Rogue pleaded of him, she could feel every part of her body trembling with fear, her heart felt as if it were about to explode out of her chest in terror.

Instead of doing, with an almost graceful fashion, he leapt from the rail he'd been standing upon, the thick rope around his neck followed him until its length was pulled as far as it could go.

          "NO!" Rogue screamed, finally able to move, she leapt to the air, taking to flight, hoping to reach him in time.

          A horrible, terrifying snapping sound occurred before Rogue could get to him, and upon the rope, the body of Remy LeBeau swung, the only sound in the foyer was the creaking of the rope against the rail.

(DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN.  Yes, I know I'm going to get fucking FLAMED for not having updated sooner.  I've been busy and blocked, what can I say?  Blame the bastard who invented Malware – not me!  Anyway, I always say it…..

THE END…or is it?)


End file.
